


Sugar & Spice

by lucifxcker



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: CBT, Degradation, Masturbation, No beta we die like lilith, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Pact Use, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Smut, Voyeurism, afab reader but no pronouns used, as they should tbh, attic club sandwich, no demoncest, no y/n, reader treats beel like a marshmallow and belphie like a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifxcker/pseuds/lucifxcker
Summary: Belphie decides to interrupt Reader and Beel's alone time. He gets what he deserves.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 68





	Sugar & Spice

“Mm Beel, wait.” You push until your shirtless boyfriend rolls over off of you.

Immediately, he looks concerned. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” you say with a slightly out of breath laugh. “I just wanted to switch things up tonight.”

Beel sits up and runs a hand through his already messy hair. It takes him a second to parse the words, but the shocked, soft “ _oh_ ” he makes lets you know when he gets it. “Is that even going to–”

Laughing in his face would be rude. Granted, his concerns were valid given the dramatic size difference between the two of you. All that meant was that you were going to need some creative maneuvering and a hell of a lot of leverage. Maybe a step stool.

“Trust me?” you ask, resting your palm on his cheek.

Beel nods and lays back when you ask him to. A blush creeps over his face and up to his ears. For such an intimidating presence he makes at times, he can be so easily flustered. It’s adorable and sweet that he trusts you so much.

“Let’s just get these out of the way, yeah?” 

His pants and underwear land on your floor somewhere near the pile of your own clothing. Beel’s face flushes even further when you stand up and look him over approvingly. Wanting to get back to him quickly, you yank a box out of your closet and start digging in it for what you’re after.

“Oh,” he breathes out when you return to the bed. “Wow, I–”

Your brows pull together in worry. “Wait, have you never…?” 

“No, I’ve done this before,” he assures you. “I just hadn’t pictured you in a harness before.” 

It’s tempting to tease him, but you’re far too intent on taking him apart. You settle between his thighs and glance up at him. His face is _extremely_ far away. “Up.” Tapping on his hips, you wait until Beel lifts enough for you to shove two pillows underneath him. 

“See? Just have to be creative,” you say instead of dwelling on how ridiculous this probably looks to an observer. Tiny human struggles to climb a mountain and more news at 11.

Luckily Beel’s a very good sport, especially when you pull out the bottle of lube you grabbed from the box. He’s already half-hard just looking at you. You take your time gently working him open, enjoying the way his face relaxes before twisting as your fingers find exactly where to press. 

“Ah, r-right there,” Beel stutters out. “More, please.” 

So polite. You give him what he’s asking for—bringing the total number of fingers you have in him to three. He arches his back, muscles rippling in pleasure. 

“ _Please_ , just–” Beel breaks off with a low groan when you bring your other hand up to stroke his leaking cock.

You hum under your breath as he writhes. “What was that? Speak up, baby.”

“I’m ready, please,” he begs. “I need you.” 

Close enough. Sweet Beel isn’t one to spew all the filthy things he wants you to do to him, so you have to take what you can get. You pull your hands off of him and tell him to roll onto his stomach. His eyes closed, Beel whines when he hears you uncap the lube again to pour some of it over the toy. 

“Eyes on me,” you order softly. He complies, though he already looks a little blissed out. “If it’s too much or too fast, I need you to tell me, okay?” 

Beel nods frantically. “I’ll tell you, I swear.”

One hand spreading him apart, you line the toy up and push ever so slightly into him. He tenses at the intrusion and you move your hand to rub gentle circles on his back. 

“Relax for me, baby,” you coo.

He does when you bend down to kiss his lower back, murmuring encouragements and praise all the while. You’re gentle with Beel, despite his size–far more so than you would be with any other demon. Something about the adorable giant just makes you want to be soft with him.

“There we go,” you say when you’re finally all the way in. 

Beel’s panting, but the way his hips are flexing makes you think it’s not from discomfort. “ _Move_ , please. I’m fine, just–please, _move._ ”

You start slow: pulling out just a touch and then thrusting back in. He gasps at the small motion and grips the sheets under his palms. Beel tolerates only a couple of these barely-there thrusts before he starts pushing back to meet your movements. Your hands clamp down on his hips.

“Behave, baby, or you’ll end up throwing me off the bed.” Your voice may still be sugar-sweet, but the implied threat isn’t. 

He only arches his back and whines in response.

If that’s how he’s going to be, you may as well just give him what he wants. You retract yourself about halfway without warning before sinking into him quickly, angling yourself _just_ right. The result is instantaneous; Beel lets your name fall from his lips in a loud moan.

You continue to thrust into him at a bruisingly fast pace, though you’re never able to pull completely out given the precarious position you’re in. He squirms under you–hands shifting between fisting the sheets and holding himself up to change the angle. 

“Is this what you were after?” you tease breathlessly. 

“Yes,” he groans. “Just like that. Fuck–” 

The door to your room squeaks on its hinges as it opens. Belphie stands wordlessly in the doorway watching with huge rounded eyes. You don’t miss the way he tightens his grip on his pillow as he looks at you. 

“Shut the door,” you hiss. It takes a lot of effort to stop yourself when Beel just pushes himself further down on the toy. “Close the damn door already!”

Belphie takes this to mean “close the door after you when you come in.” He steps into the room to approach the bed where you have Beel laid out and desperate. 

“Seriously?” you scoff. 

Fine. If he wants to be weird, then whatever. You turn your attention back to the writhing demon beneath you. Beel, for his part, seems to have barely recognized his twin’s appearance. He just makes an obscenely loud moan when you pick up where you left off. 

You shoot a glance at your newly gained audience. “Are you honestly getting off to this, Belphegor?”

He just glances back up at your face and nods. 

“Fucking really?” You point to the chair in the corner. “Then go fucking sit there, you absolute freak. And _do not_ touch yourself.” 

The pact is so very useful in dealing with him.

“What–” Belphie can’t even finish the sentence before the magic forces him to comply. “You’re so mean.” 

His pouting isn’t going to work when you’re supposed to be focused on Beel. Said demon hasn’t entirely noticed your lack of attention, but it’s a struggle to multitask. Dealing with Belphie will have to wait.

“You’re doing _so_ good,” you tell Beel, your tone of voice completely opposite from how you talk to Belphie. His huff lets you know he caught that. “You can hold out for just a little bit more for me, right?” 

Beel nods, though the way he’s moving against you tells you it won’t be for long. Still, you’ll take the opportunity to make Belphie miserable. 

“I thought I said to keep your hands off of yourself,” you snap at him. “That includes the pillow, sicko. _You’re_ the one who wanted to come in here. Deal with the consequences.” 

It occurs to you, as Beel starts to actively tear the sheets to shreds with his claws, that he’s probably just this used to hearing you scold Belphie. It’s a little impressive that he can tune it out this much. The youngest demon, for his part, simply groans and tosses his pillow on the floor. 

His pout is a little cute. 

“Ah–I’m–” Beel’s entire body goes rigid as he tries to fight off the end. He turns his head to the side, giving you a view of where his fangs have cut into his bottom lip. “Please, let me–”

You glance over to where Belphie is squirming in his seat. His hips thrust pathetically into the air. The distressed look on his face is no longer an act and his demon form has slipped out. It’s tempting to make him sit there all night, but that wouldn’t be exactly fair to Beel.

“Go ahead, baby,” you coo. 

He groans loudly. “Thank you, thankyouthankyouthankyou.”

Beel seizes up before melting into the mattress. He goes completely lax as the tension drains out of his body. You’re definitely going to have to replace those pillows. You slow your pace, letting him ride it out until he begins to twitch away from the overstimulation. He’s adorable like this: drooling, exhausted, and covered in his own mess.

You roll off of him and take off your harness. Though Belphie’s whining has only gotten louder, you don’t look at him. Only once you’ve cleaned Beel off and gotten him comfortable under the blankets do you finally pay Belphegor any attention. 

“Come here.”

He’s in front of you before the words are fully out of your mouth. Immediately he hurries to take his clothing off and stand between your thighs at the edge of the bed.

“No,” you snap. “Like I want your worthless dick anywhere near me right now. Kneel and put that mouth of yours to use for once and I’ll think about letting you get off.” 

The combination of your tone and words puts him on his knees. When given ample opportunity for a reward, the sleepy demon is surprisingly quick to go to work. And he’s so very good with his tongue when he’s not using it to mouth-off to you. 

The command keeping him from touching himself still seems to be at work as Belphie’s hands flex useless on his thighs. You slip your foot in between the two of you so you can press directly against his leaking cock. He moans at the bit of friction you allow him to have, no matter that it borders on “too painful”.

“How fucking desperate are you?” You push down harder and wrap your hands around his horns. “You just barge in here and watch– _there_ , fuck, keep going. And now you’re actually getting off on me stepping on you?”

Belphie works faster, one hand sliding up to sink his fingers into you. His wrists twists so he can press exactly where you need him and you’re done. Pleasure shoots white-hot through you, forcing your hands to tighten on the base of his horns. Tremors shake your body as Belphie continues to push you towards overstimulation. You push him away with a sharp cry.

“All orders rescinded,” you gasp out.

Belphie catches your meaning immediately. He takes himself in one shaking hand and starts to pump, eyes never looking away from where you’re still spread out. His little whimpers at _finally_ being allowed to touch himself sound like music to your ears. He rests his forehead on your knee, mindful of his horns. When he starts to whine that it’s not enough _please I need more_ –you thread your hands into his hair and pull hard. 

The pain pushes him over the edge, mumbling desperate thanks. Cum spills all over your floor and his chest. Belphie leans on you fully as exhaustion takes over him. 

“Come on,” you say and pull him onto the bed. Grabbing his shirt, you clean him and the floor off. “Let’s go to sleep, yeah?” 

Belphie curls into you when you lay down between him and Beel. “I should walk in on you two more often.”

“You’re such a shit,” you giggle and press a kiss to his forehead. 

“And you love us both anyway,” he counters. 

There’s no arguing with him, so you just let yourself fall into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I count this as a thing for the twins' birthdays? I'm going to anyway.  
> Come find me on Tumblr as lucifxcker~


End file.
